


On the Beach with Marin

by pocketcucco



Category: Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be their last chance to sing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Beach with Marin

It's the first time he's been back to the beach in a long while. The remnants of his ship still lie along the shoreline, abandoned and rotting, broken to pieces by the waves. He bends over to pick at a chunk of driftwood that's been half-hidden by the sand. If he closes his eyes, he can still hear the roar of the sea and thunder that struck his vessel that night.

He can hear another sound over the waves now; something familiar and soft, a song. He follows it down the beach, until he finds a small cove partially obscured by the high, rocky cliffs.

Marin stops singing when she hears him approach.

"Hello, Link." Her voice is cool and airy, like the sea winds. She touches the empty space beside her. "Come sit with me?"

He obliges. "You didn't have to stop. I haven't heard you sing in a while."

"Oh, it's fine. I'd rather talk to you," she says, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Her gaze is sad. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

He sighs quietly. "Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know... I guess I can tell, sort of. You've been running all over the island since you got here."

"Yeah. I have." He shifts uncomfortably, stares down at his folded hands. "I feel like I should go back home soon. There's just so much I have to do here first."

"Why not stay a while longer? I haven't met anyone from so far away before."

Link looks up and meets her eyes. She's frowning at him, but she isn't angry; just confused, maybe a bit upset. It cuts him deep.

"Listen." He reaches out to put one of his hands over hers. She doesn't flinch away.

"It's not that I haven't enjoyed my time here," he starts. "Koholint's a beautiful place, more exotic than any land I've ever seen before. And I've met a lot of great people, and you... I'm glad I had a chance to meet you. Marin, I want to..." He hesitates for a moment, then takes the plunge. "Do you want to come with me? On the rest of my journey, and back home?"

She's terrified now. Those clear eyes go wide. "I don't know, Link... I don't think I can." She shakes her head and her hand slip from his. "I can't. Not like this. I'm sorry."

"You can't? Are you afraid, or-"

"No. I'm not afraid. I...just can't." She says this with a note of finality that invites no further argument.

He pulls back, defeated. "Ah. I see. I apologize. I didn't mean to-"

"No. Please don't." She touches his shoulder and leans a bit closer. "I wish I could. You remember what I said, don't you? Someday I'll be like the seagulls and fly away from here. But now just isn't the right time. You understand, don't you?"

"I...guess I do."

"Good. I'm glad." Her fingers twine gently through his. "You've been practicing the song I taught you, right?"

"Of course."

"Then let's play it together. Like we used to. This...may be one of our last chances."


End file.
